Preguntas y un beso con sabor a reencuentro
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: ¿Me odiaste alguna vez?¿Me pensaste culpable?¿Me lloraste?¿Me extrañaste?-Son esas las preguntas que Sirius necesita que Remus le conteste, para que sean denuevo Moony y Paddy.Slash!


**Summary:**¿Me odiaste alguna vez?¿Me pensaste culpable?¿Me lloraste?¿Me extrañaste?Son esas las preguntas que Sirius necesita que Remus le conteste,para que sean de nuevo Moony y !

**Advertencias:** Enemigos del Sirius/Remus y del slash en general pueden ir sacando sus cosirulos del espacio, gracias. Hum…creo que nada más.

**Disclaimer:** Creédme, gente, que si yo fuera Jotaká Rowling, no hubiera mandado a Sirius a una isla perdida por ahí 12 años y _mucho menos_ lo hubiera matado. Así que pueden hacerse la idea de que no soy rubia ni tengo mas plata que la Reina de Inglaterra, gracias.

**Preguntas y respuestas…y un beso con sabor a reencuentro**

-¿Me odiaste alguna vez?-pregunta un Sirius recién salido del largo baño que ha tomado para sacarse a Azkaban de encima, en esa casa en una playa perdida, la casita de vacaciones de los Merodeadores. Solo que este Sirius no se parece mucho, _de hecho casi nada_, al Sirius joven y lleno de fuerza que el amó. Ama. _Al que_ _aún ama._

-Nunca-contesta Remus, con la garganta seca. –Jamás pude; hubo un tiempo en el que traté, pero simplemente no pude odiarte, Sirius. No pude. Nunca.

Cada uno está en una punta de la cocina, el espacio entre ellos parece algo irrecuperable, algo inmenso, un obstáculo imposible. Ese obstáculo son 12 años en Azkaban y 13 de desconfianza y arrepentimientos. Y aunque creían haber arreglado todo en la Casa de Los Gritos, todavía no han vuelto a ser Canuto y Lunático, Padfoot y Moony; y Remus teme, tiene miedo de que jamás vuelvan a serlo (y Sirius también teme.)

-¿Me creíste…no, me _pensaste_ culpable, Remus?-pregunta Sirius, acercándose un paso, y Remus entiende que Sirius es el que debe caminar esa distancia que los separa.

-Si-traga fuerte-te pensé culpable, Sirius, aunque nunca comprendí porque lo hubieras hecho. Nunca sospeché de ti, sabía que me tratabas distante y diferente, pero creía que era porque desconfiabas de mi, no porque fueras el traidor; cuando te acusaron, me forcé a creer que tu actitud era porque no querías que te descubriera, aunque uno solo puede mentirse a si mismo un tiempo.-Sirius da un paso más, y el corazón de Remus late con fuerza, como queriéndole recordar que la persona a la que esta mirando es su dueño, para bien o para mal.

-¿Me lloraste, Remus?-pregunta Siruis ahora, más cerca pero aun muy lejos.

-Si-contesta el licántropo.-Cada noche, Sirius. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos para tratar de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y llorarte. Y lo más irónico, es que no lloraba por tu traición hacia mi y hacia Lily y James, sino porque me habías dejado solo. Me dormía llorando y me despertaba llorando, Sirius, porque ni en sueños me dejabas en paz.

Sirius ahora da dos pasos, falta solo uno, y Remus empieza asentir esperanza, aunque no quiera, porque las esperanzas solo sirven para causar dolor, aún así comienza a creer que es posible salvar esa distancia que los separa.

-Y… ¿me extrañaste, Lupin?-y Remus siente que se muere de alivio, porque ese _Lupin_ ha sonado como los del colegio (_¿Acaso tienes algo que decir, Lupin?_)

-Si…Sirius…si, te extrañe cada segundo de cada día.-responde Remus con voz contenida. Sirius da el último paso hacia el, pone una mano en su mejilla y mirándole a los ojos, confiesa:

-Yo también te extrañe, Lunático, aún cuando no estaba seguro de a quien extrañaba…te extrañe cada día, Remus, cada día…-su voz se pierde entre los dos, entre ese beso con sabor a reencuentro y a melancolía, a perdón y a restauración, es un beso que sabe a ellos.

Sirius besa como lo hacía cuando era joven, devorándote la vida, chupándotela a bocados, devolviéndola cuando quiere; sacándote el aire de los pulmones y la razón del cerebro, no dejando nada más que saliva, jadeos ahogados y fiereza. Le exige todo y lo da todo también, se lo saca todo de encima en ese beso, le entrega su corazón hecho trizas para que lo arregle con la esperanza de que su lobito tierno siga allí, esperándole y queriéndole.

Remus se acopla a él, así como hace 12 años, así como siempre lo hizo, se deja llevar y también devuelve el beso; porque el profesor Lupin tiene de frágil solo la imagen y el corazón, y el lobo dentro de él se agita al reconocer a su compañero. Y Remus devuelve el beso con todo eso que lleva guardando 12 años. La furia, la ira, la tristeza, la pasión, el desenfreno. Le da todo lo que tiene y más. Le da todo porque sabe que solo ese perro puede hacerle sentir como ahora mismo se sentía. Feliz. Completo.

Sirius se había agarrado de sus cabellos y Remus se había abrazado a su cintura. Cuando el beso termina no es porque ambos lo quieren, sino porque el aire se ha consumido, y ninguno quiere morir ahora que se han reencontrado.

-Sabes, Rem…-susurra Siruis agitado, con una mirada dulce que delata todo lo que esta sintiendo y todo lo que quiere volver a sentir- Aún no entiendo porqué no contaste mi secreto. ¿En serio temías perder la confianza de Dumbledore?-pregunta con aire algo divertido.

-No.-contesta el lobo, mirándole con una intensidad que consume-Pese a todo, no podía traicionarte, en el fondo quería que escaparas, no concebía el enviarte a ese horrible lugar. Esa idea, la de verte a merced de los Dementores, era demasiado terrible como para soportarla.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando entre a la torre de Gryffindor?-pregunta el animago, esta vez con suma curiosidad, le enternece que su Rem no lo hubiera entregado; era una prueba de que aún y a pesar de todo, lo sigue amando.

-Me lo planteé…y casi lo hice.-susurra avergonzado- pero cuando iba camino a hablar con Dumbledore, me encontré con Snape y me dijo que habían autorizado el que te dieran el beso del Dementor. No podía hacerlo y corrí a la Torre de Astronomía, y lloré como un niño.

-¿La Torre de Astronomía?-pregunta el Black con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si…no sé porqué será pero es uno de los lugares que más me recuerdan a ti…_Sirio_- dice divertido el licántropo.

-El lugar de nuestro primer beso, Moony-recuerda el animago, y con una sonrisa pícara agrega- y el destino de muchas escapadas nocturnas… ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? La mayoría fueron escapadas memorables.-dice Lunático abrazando a Padfoot.

-¿Solo la mayoría?-pregunta con aire ofendido el prófugo, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno…ahora que lo dices…hubo muchas más noches _no_ memorables que las que si lo fueron.-dice chinchándole como cuando tenía 15 años. Y el niño perdido dentro de Sirius responde al reto, con su espíritu merodeador revivido.

-Ya te daré yo a ti noches memorables, Lunático-desafía el Black con su sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones, arrastrándolo entre besos y risas al cuarto que nuevamente compartirían.

….

….

**Bueno, bueno!**

**Al parecer ando inspirada…dos Sirem's **_**completos**_** en 1 día!**

**Increíble, la verdad…viniendo de mi…xDDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Bessitos**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
